Love or Fate?
by thundra501
Summary: When Fry gives up on trying to win Leela's heart strange things started happening. Now that Leela has realized her feelings for him, can she win him over? Or has she lost him forever due to cruel fate?


Fry was always trying to ask Leela out, but this time he gave up. He gave up because his heart was tired of rejection. He may be a total idiot but he knew when to quit when it came to a lost cause. She was out with him, the guy that stole her heart or so he thought.

She was actually out with Amy and Kif on their double date. Her date turned out to be Zapp Brannigan which made her regret not inviting Fry. The more she thought of him the more she realized that he was slowly giving up. She couldn't believe how sad he was when she rejected him tonight. He was the only guy that didn't judge her because of her one eye. She wanted to leave the restaurant and run to find him and to apologize for hurting his feelings but she promised Amy to come along. She couldn't stop her mind from fighting with her heart and it was driving her crazy. She was going to leave when she heard:

"This goes out to someone I love and have lost.

_There's something bout the way you look tonight, There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you. There's_  
_something bout the way your lips invite, maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around. And I want you to be mine_  
_and if u need a reason why,_

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight,_  
_It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say,_  
_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

_There's something bout how you stay on my mind, there's something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl_  
_no. Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes. Oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile. And the reasons they_  
_may change but what I'm feeling stays the same._

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight,_  
_It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say,_  
_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby._  
_So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way._

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight,_  
_It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say,_  
_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

_There's something bout the way you look tonight._  
_There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way." _Fry sang before leaving the stage

Leela couldn't believe that Fry had showed up and sang to her. She wanted to cry for being such a fool but instead she ran to him. She ignores Zapp's comment and Amy's shouting. When she caught up to Fry, she tackled him into a hug. She held him close and tight causing everyone to cheer for them. She had tears in her eye and asked:

"How did you know I was still here? How did you get here?"

"I heard Zapp tell his crew that he was going to take you to the same restaurant that you two went with Amy and Kif. I didn't know that you were still here, and I came hoping to see you. I have been taking pilot lesson and drove the Planet Express ship here." Fry replied causing her to smile

"You drove here? Oh Fry, that's so sweet." Leela replied causing Zapp to get even more jealous

"You should probably get back to your date, Leela. I hope you and Zapp are really happy together." Fry said before leaving the restaurant and a heartbroken girl

**Fry's POV**

I just couldn't go on anymore. Leela is the only girl for me and she didn't feel the same. I was stupid to think that a girl like Leela would ever fall for an idiot like me. She deserves better; she deserves a man who would never be late for a date, forget her birthday, dating anniversary. Someone that is ten times better than me. I promised myself to quit on chasing Leela if she rejects me one more time, even if it hurts. I showed up to the only restaurant I knew that had karaoke night, not knowing she was there. After I sang my heart out, she comes running to me as if I sang to her heart.

I knew she would ask me how I got here, and figured that lying wasn't the best answer. I told her she should get back to her date trying to sound strong. I turned to leave the restaurant when I hear Leela say:

"Fry…" in that heavenly voice before I was out the restaurant

Once I was in the Planet Express ship, I cried. I was crying my heart out when I heard the Planet Express ship's door open. I didn't bother looking and continued to cry my heart out. When I heard:

"Philip J. Fry, you have been chosen to join a secret clan. The clan is sworn to protect freedom no matter the cost. You have been chosen to join the Galactic Freedom Fighters."

"Very funny Bender. If that was suppose to cheer me, then it failed miserably!" I shouted trying to not sound harsh

That is when I turned, to see who it was. It was an old man, really old at that. I couldn't really make out the face but he simply said:

"This no laughing matter young Fry. You are willing to put someone else's happiness over your own."

"Look pal, you got the wrong guy. I have never been chosen for anything, ever! So just leave." I replied getting more annoyed with this guy

"As you wish, young Freedom Fighter. Be warned, I shall return to train you into a Freedom Fighter." He said before he vanished into thin air.

I shook my head, hoping I wasn't going crazy and went to cry myself to sleep in my room. Praying for a way to let her go, and to be happy for her.

**Leela's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I lost him. The guy I have waited my whole life for, gave up on chasing me. I wanted to cry, but my eye had no tears left. There I stood, not knowing what to do anymore. I went back to the table only to hear Amy say:

"What are you waiting for Leela? Go after him, it's obvious that you two are meant for each other!"

"What's the use Amy? He thinks I am in love with him." I said adding hatred in the last word pointing at Zapp

"Well, spluh if you don't go after him! You need to prove to him that you are happier with him or else he'll move on." Amy replied causing me to smile and run to him

"LEELA DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" Zapp shouted seeing me running

I didn't care who shouted or cheered, the only thing that had my mind full attention was Fry. I ran outside to see that Planet Express ship still parked. I was so happy that I had tears of joy. I ran to the ship and once inside I heard crying. I tried not to make noise to hear him cry my name. I gather my courage to walk in the room to find him crying in his sleep. I never knew he cared that much about me, I figured I would let him sleep but take us somewhere else.

While I was changing, I heard Bender say:

"Cheer up Fry, there are plenty of women."

"There are nothing like Leela, Bender. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but it is not going to work." Fry said in a sad tone.

__

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Fry: Review **

**Bender: Thundra501 does not own the song**

**Leela: Futurama characters don't belong to Thundra501**

**Will Leela be able to tell Fry her feelings? What is the Galactic Freedom Fighters main goal? Why has Fry been chosen?**


End file.
